Billie Jeanette
by jessejj
Summary: The 3rd story in the 'Detective Munks' saga. When Simon get's injured in line of duty, Jeanette works her first solo case.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a typical Thursday. Detectives Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller were out patrolling in the squad car. There hadn't been any crime all day and they were about to head back to the station.

"Wow" Jeanette said breaking the silence. "Slow day, huh?"

"Yeah" Simon responded. "Usually by now something would have just…."

Simon didn't finish his sentence. His radio began to go off.

_**Attention all units. There is a robbery in progress at the Bank of America located at Franklin Roosevelt avenue. I repeat, a robbery in progress at Bank of America located at Franklin Roosevelt avenue.**_

The two partners exchanged puzzled looks. They drove to the scene as fast as they could. When they got there, they took out there guns and stormed in. they found the teller at gun point filling a plastic trash bag with money.

"FREEZE" they both shouted at the gunman.

He turned around and began firing.

Simon and Jeanette flipped over a nearby table and ducked behind it.

"I'm going to move in" Jeanette told Simon. He nodded.

"I'll cover you" he replied.

Jeanette ran in closer. She managed to duck behind a large support beam. Then, all of a sudden, Simon noticed something lurking in the shadows. It was another gunman. He was aiming at Jeanette.

"Jeanette" Simon cried. "Look out."

Jeanette was unaware of the second gunman. He placed his finger on the trigger. Simon ran in and pushed her out the way as the man fired. Simon got shot in the arm.

"Simon" Jeanette cried. "Oh my goodness."

Both gunmen took the opportunity to escape out the front door. Simon laid on the floor, blood oozing from the bullet wound on his arm. Jeanette took out her radio as fast she could.

"Officer down, officer down, I repeat my partner has been hit. We are at Bank of America on Roosevelt, I repeat, Bank of America, Roosevelt avenue."

About 3 hours later, Simon laid in bed at Methodist hospital.

"Simon Seville" the nurse said opening the door. "You have a visitor."

It was Jeanette.

"Hi Si" she said making her way to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Better then I did a few hours ago" he joked. Jeanette giggled.

"Alvin called" she said. "He's hoping that you get well soon. And he wants me to get back to the station soon, but I told him not until I get an update on your condition."

"I'm fine" he assured her. "The doctor said I should be up and running in about a week. Don't worry about me, you just go see what Alvin wants."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, I'll live."

Jeanette giggled again.

"OK Si, see you later."

Jeanette drove back to the station. When she got there she walked right into Alvin's office.

"Jeanette" he said when he noticed come in. "I have a very important assignment for you and it can't wait 'till Simon gets out the hospital."

"Really, what is it?" she asked taking a seat.

"Today, after Simon got shot, an object of great importance was stolen" Alvin told her.

"What?"

"Michael Jackson's glove."


	2. working solo

**Author's note: I sincerely apologize for the wait. Lately I've been getting very lazy, but that's over. So any way, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Jeanette looked at Alvin in shock.

"What" she managed to let out. "Who would want to steal Michael Jackson's glove?"

"That's what I want you to figure out" Alvin replied. "The museum curator called this afternoon and reported it missing. I told him I was sending two of my best detectives, but now he'll have to settle for one."

"Well, can Eleanor come with me?"

Alvin paused.

"That would have been a good idea" he said. "But I already sent Eleanor and Detective Hayes to Isaac Newton High School to help control a riot that broke out this morning."

"Oh, Ok" Jeanette checked her pockets to see if she still had the keys to the squad car. "I'll get right on it."

Jeanette left Alvin's office and drove to the Museum of music and art. When she found police tape around an area that had paparazzi shooting pictures of shattered glass.

"I take it this is the scene" she thought to herself.

As she walked closer she noticed a real skinny man who looked to be in his mid 70's frantically pacing the floor. She began to approach him.

"Excuse me sir" she said when she was face to face with him "Are you the curator?"

"I told you people that I have no time for an interview" he snapped.

"I'm not a member of the press" Jeanette told him.

"Well than who are you" he asked maintaining his tone of voice.

"I'm Detective Jeanette Miller" she answered. "I was sent to investigate this whole stolen glove fiasco."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry" he apologized. "Police commissioner Seville said he was sending two detectives."

"Well, my partner Simon was injured earlier today so I'm working alone."

The curator turned around and turned back to Jeanette.

"Please, let's continue this conversation in my office" he said. "Before the paparazzi begin to bombard me."

Jeanette turned her attention to the paparazzi and back to the curator.

"That sounds like a good idea" she responded.

The two of them proceeded to his office. Once there, Jeanette began to question the curator.


	3. suspects

Jeanette took a seat in the curator's office. She took out her notepad and pen and began to question the curator .

"Okay let's get started" she said clicking her pen. "Where and when did you last see the glove?"

"Last night before closing time" he answered. "It was tightly secured in the glass container."

"Was there anybody here after closing time?"

"Yes there was."

"Who?"

"Roy-Chester, the janitor" he responded. "Besides myself and the Jackson family, he was the only one I trusted within 12 feet of the glove."

"Interesting" Jeanette put her notepad and pen back in her pocket. Then she noticed something. The curator's left hand was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh I… cut myself this morning." He answered.

"Oh, okay."

Jeanette left the office. When she turned around she saw the janitor.

"Excuse me" she called out as she approached him. "Are you Rot Chester, the janitor.

"Yes I am, Who are you?"

"I'm detective Jeanette Miller. I'm here to help find the glitter glove. I'm going to have to take sometime and ask you some questions."

"Of course, of course."

Roy-Chester and Jeanette sat down at the nearest bench.

"Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what you were doing last night when the glove went missing." Jeanette told him.

Roy-Chester began to recap the events of the night before.

"Well I began my shift about the same time the museum closed. About 3 hours into my shift I had just got though unclogging the toilets in the ladies restroom when I heard gun fire. I grabbed the gun that the curator appointed me and rushed to the scene. When I was just around the corner I heard the glass container shatter, and when I got there the glove was gone."

"O.K. Thank you for your time" Jeanette shook Roy-Chester's hand and the janitor resumed his duty.

With the information she obtained from the only 2 suspects, Jeanette decided to investigate the scene.

"First things first" she thought to herself "Got to get rid of the paparazzi."


	4. investigation

Jeanette walked back to the crime scene. The paparazzi was still there snapping pictures left and right. She leaned against the wall to think of a plan.

"Ok, how do I get rid of these guys" she thought o herself.

She turned and saw the fire alarm. She could pull it and make the sprinkler caps rain down on them, but that would contaminate the crime scene. Therefore that idea was eliminated. Then another idea came to her head. She had to think of a story. A story bigger than Michael Jackson's glitter glove being stolen. When on came to her head she walk up to the reporters.

"Attention all members of the press" she announced. "I have the unfortunate responsibility of telling you that the Declaration of Independence was burned in a fire in Washington DC today. President Obama has asked that there be no papara…"

"To DC" one of them shouted.

At that moment they all began to clear out like roaches when the lights come on. Jeanette was left to investigate the scene.

"Wow" she said putting on her gloves. "That worked better than I thought it would."

Jeanette climbed under the police taped and looked over the crime scene.

"Oh my" a voice from behind said. It was the curator. "What are you doing."

"Oh, hey mister curator" Jeanette replied. "I'm just looking for any clues that the thief may have left behind. Was there a security camera on last night."

"Yes there was" he answered. "But um…look."

The curator pointed his to the security camera. It appeared to be shot down.

"That explains the gunfire Roy-Chester said he heard" she stated.

When Jeanette turned around the curator was gone. She looked around a bit to see where he'd gone, then turned back to resume investigating. She searched up and down for any clues, but none could be found. Three hours had gone by and Jeanette was starting to get frustrated.

"I can't believe this" she said to herself. "This is a very thorough criminal."

"Anything yet Detective Miller" the curator asked approaching from behind.

"Nope" she responded. "This criminal was very careful in cleaning up the scene."

"Guess you can say he or she's a Smooth Criminal" the curator joked. "Well I'm going to stop bothering you now, I'll be in my office."

As he walked away Jeanette noticed something fall out of his pocket. It was a piece of glass. When the curator was completely out of sight she picked it up. She noticed that there was blood on it. She stared at it and then a thought ran through her head. She carefully placed the glass in her shirt pocket and walked to the curator's office.


	5. so it was you

**Author's note: The best I could do, sorry.**

Jeanette walked into the curator's office. He looked to be knee deep in paperwork.

"Detective Miller" he said when he looked up. "Have you discovered anything yet."

"Nope. You know, you've surprisingly calmed down" she said suspiciously.

"Oh yes…that's because I trust you" he answered quickly.

"That's good. You know trust is a very sacred thing" she said sitting in front of his desk.

"Why yes it is."

Jeanette noticed him start to sweat.

"How come you're sweating" she asked raising her one her eyebrows.

"I'm just a little hot that's all" he said quickly turning his head back to his paperwork.

"OK, now back to the whole trust topic."

Jeanette got up from her seat.

"Now you said you trust me with this case, just like the world trusted you with Michael Jackson's glove. And what did you do."

Jeanette walked behind the curator's desk. She pulled a hair pin out of her head and unlocked the drawer. She then pulled out an envelope. The curator started to breath very hard. She cut open the envelope and pulled out the glove.

"You stole it."

"I…I've never seen…" he stuttered.

"Sir you're under arrest for stealing a priceless artifact" Jeanette stated taking out her hand cuffs.

The curator got up from his chair.

"Whatever you say."

It looked as if he was coming without question. Then out of nowhere he kicked his chair into Jeanette's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. He grabbed the handcuffs, cuffed her to his desk, and took the key. He then grabbed the glove and made his way to the door. Then he froze. Jeanette looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Why isn't he trying to escape" she thought.

"Don't move" a voice from behind the curator said. Jeanette knew that voice to well.

"Simon" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a fast healer" he said with his gun pointed to the curator's head. "Sir, I'm going to have to asked you to drop the glove."

The curator did just as Simon instructed.

"A little help here" Jeanette said referring to the fact that she was hand cuffed to a desk.

"No problem." Simon took out his handcuffs and cuffed the curator to the door. He took the key back and freed his partner.

"Thanks."

"I radioed Alvin as soon as I got saw him cuff you to the desk" Simon told her.

Then all of a sudden sirens began outside.

"There he is now."

Alvin walked in to see that Jeanette and Simon had apprehended the culprit.

"Good job" he said with a smile. "So where's the glove?"

Jeanette picked up the glove off the ground.

"Right here."

"Great" Alvin uncuffed the curator from the door and led him out to the police car.

"It's Ok" he said getting in the back seat. "I'll be back."

"With the charges being put on you" Alvin chuckled. "Not likely."

Simon and Jeanette looked as Alvin drove back to the police station.

"So" Simon said smiling at his partner. "How was your first solo case?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the station" she answered.

The two of them just walked to the squad car and drove to the station.


End file.
